memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Lightning Fleet
The Black Lightning Fleet is a large, highly specialized group of Task Forces operated by Starfleet Command. Base All Task forces are based in the high security Wormhole Installation. From there they are can be deployed to '’any’’ system in minutes by traveling through the Wormhole. In many cases, a "scout-ship" with Slipstream capability will be sent ahead to determine the situation and clear an area for the Wormhole's egress. Structure Task Forces The Black Lightning Fleet is composed of many diverse TF separated by primary mission: *Jehovah Jireh (Open Combat) *Jehoval Shalom (Ambassadorial) *Jehovah Rapha (Construction/Repair) *Jehovah Nissi (Reserve Combat) *Jehovah Kiriath (Black Ops) *El-Shaddai (Medical/Support) *Emmanuel (Medical/Support) *Lamb of God (Strike/Reconnaissance) Organization The Jehovah Task Forces are formed of: *1 Worldship for command/repair *2-5 battle-cruisers for Standoff Attack & Fire Support *10-30 Leviathans for Combat Reconnaissance & Deep Strike *60-200 escorts for Close-Combat & Swarming The Other Task Forces are formed of: *1-2 Worldships for evacuation/repair *1-4 battle-cruisers for medical support *10-30 Leviathans for tug/transport *60-200 ships for escort *1 Fire Suppression & Deep Strike Command Overall command of the Black Lightning Fleet falls to the Fleet Admiral; currently Michael Atreides Each Worldship is directly under the command of an Admiral or higher. *Jehovah Jireh is commanded by Admiral Joshua Bunting *Jehovah Nissi is commanded by Admiral Robbie Joyner *Jehovah Rapha is commanded by Commander Jehoiada Schmidt (Special commission) Each or is commanded by a Rear Admiral but may be commanded by a Commodore. , and the are either directed by a Captain or run independently via prior instructions from the Worldships. History Operation Delta Immediately after the Fleet’s formation, when Michael Atreides had just been promoted to Commodore, the fleet participated in Operation Delta. The Jehovah Jireh Task Force succeeded in eliminating enough Borg controlled systems for the Borg to send the majority of their fleets to counter it. While the major defenses were away, the Jehovah Kiriath Task Force loaded the neurogenic virus into the Borg’s primary nexus – slowly shutting down the Borg as the traditional and fleets entered the area, blasted the dying cubes, and claimed victory. Temporal War During the Temporal War several foreign temporal agents attempted to hijack at least one Worldship and 3 battle-cruisers. While they were unsuccessful, the current guards were also unable to capture them. This alerted Starfleet Command to a Temporal Threat and a response by several ships lead by the However, Rear Admiral Michael Atreides acted on his own initiative and instigated Admiral Picard to activate the Jehoval Jireh Task Force. The Jehoval Jireh used a phased nano-space variance within their Wormhole to follow the temporal agents to a future period. After a short battle where approximately 1/4th of the Jehovah Jirah fleet had to be dock on their Worldship for repairs, the managed to locate a weakness in the enemy shields which quickly allowed victory. Wyrqux Incident All 3 task Forces are currently involved deterring in the escalating Wyrqux incident. Category:Mobile fleets Category:Military units Category:Starfleet Task Force formations